1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator device, an electronic apparatus, and a vehicle.
2. Related Art
In a resonator device that oscillates a resonator such as a piezoelectric resonator so as to generate a clock signal, size reduction is required. For example, JP-A-2003-309296 discloses an integrated circuit device in which an integrated circuit including a piezoelectric resonator, a clock signal generation circuit, and a CPU are mounted on a chip board, and thus one chip is achieved by integrally integrating the integrated circuit including the piezoelectric resonator. The clock signal generation circuit is connected to the piezoelectric resonator and generates a clock signal, and the CPU operates based on the generated clock signal.
JP-A-5-87954 discloses a technology of realizing time-digital conversion by using two crystal oscillators. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-5-87954, first and second clock signals (clock pulses) are generated by the two crystal oscillators and an edge coincidence detection circuit detects a synchronization point at which falling edges of the first and second clock signals coincide with each other. In a case where the synchronization point is detected, a synchronization counter starts a counting process with synchronizing the first and second clock signals and thus performs time measurement of calculating the unknown time from the start pulse to the stop pulse based on the result of the counting processing.
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-5-87954, each of the two crystal oscillators that generate the first and second clock signals is realized by crystal oscillators of independent packages. Thus, it is difficult to realize a reduction in the size of the device. In addition, since parasitic resistance and parasitic capacitance of a clock signal line that connects the crystal oscillators to an IC chip or circuit components increase, a problem such as degradation of performance may occur. In the technology in JP-A-2003-309296, only one resonator is mounted on the integrated circuit and an arrangement configuration or a connection configuration of allowing compact accommodation of two resonators or more has not been proposed.